


the cupboard's comfy, thanks

by embarrissed



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Awkward Crush, Brian May the Mom, Brotherly Love, Celebrity Crush, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Fluff and Crack, Freddie Mercury Is a Good Friend, Good Friend John Deacon, Historically Inaccurate, I'm in love with my car, I'm not sorry, John Deacon Deserves All The Cheese Toast, Love at First Sight, Movie Night, NOT THE COFFEE MACHINE, Other, Platonic Relationships, Queen - Freeform, Queen band - Freeform, Rock Stars, Roger Taylor (Queen) Being an Idiot, Roger Taylor (Queen) In The Cupboard, Roger Taylor (Queen) Needs a Hug, Roger Taylor The Grumpy Teen, Roommates, Song: I'm In Love With My Car, Unrequited Love, and also bc i dont feel like using the f-word hah, anyway, but don't worry i'll have a full fic for that >:), coincidence? i think not, crackships, deaky's cheese toast, disco deaky, friendships, herbie x roger is my otp, i dont know much about them so sorry, i just think its funny, i literally don't know any context, i use bloody like once because i felt like it, ik they're british but you're getting my american speak i'm lazy, it's your own fault - Freeform, maybe I should watch the movie, roger has wrist thingies that look like herbie's stripes, roger if you're reading this um..., roger probably regrets writing that song, shjksjajhks, the whole herbie thing is mostly in the background, there will either be another work or another chapter I swear, this is literally all fiction I didn't bother making it accurate, whAt aRE yOu dOinG with tHAt cAAAr, wikipedia help me out, yeah I probably will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embarrissed/pseuds/embarrissed
Summary: Roger Taylor watches a movie with his three best friends... and develops an embarrassing crush. He writes a love song and tries to get it the recognition it deserves.
Relationships: Roger Taylor/Herbie
Kudos: 6





	the cupboard's comfy, thanks

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. I wrote most of this in one sitting sooooo obviously it's not *amazing* but at least I wrote it. you're welcome. I'll probably rewrite this anyway.

“So what’re we watching, John?”

John hands Freddie a VHS tape and climbs onto the couch, balancing cheese toast on his knees.

Freddie flips it over to read the title. “Herbie?”

“Mmmhmm,” he mumbles, mouth full of toast.

“Herbie? What kind of a movie title is _that_.” Roger huffs.

Freddie inspects the case. “It’s a racing movie.”

“Racing? _Boring_.” He huffs again.

John bites his crust angrily.

“Never mind him, John, he’s in one of his moods again.” Brian shoots him a look.

“Darlings, should we start the movie or not.”

“Go ahead, Freddie, but I’m _not_ gonna like it.”

Once sliding the VHS in, Freddie falls between Brian and Roger. Roger careens away like an angry cat. “Don’t be such a diva, Rog, and sit up.”

He complies.

And the movie starts. And, as expected it’s dull. So dull.

But then… _who is that_.

Pale butter yellow exterior. Red-white-and-blue stripe running (rather seductively, one might add) from front to rear. Two glassy orbs that light up in the night.

The car, no, the _gorgeous Volkswagen beetle_ , the movie was ridiculously named after.

 _Woah_.

Immediately Roger flushes and glances at his friends. _They can’t read minds, can they?_

None of them seem bothered. Good.

Watching those rubbery tires speed down the road, he’s suddenly _very_ invested in the movie— although he’s determined not to show it.

Herbie is... fascinating. Gorgeous. It's just... _stunning_.

Herbie does something particularly daring, and Roger chokes. 

Everyone stares. 

He blushes. 

They roll their eyes and return to the movie.

Once the movie ends, Roger cuddles a pillow to his chest, heart pounding.

_I’m in love with a CAR?_

What the hell.

They stumble off to bed (they stayed up until 2am, ofc) but Roger can’t sleep.

All he sees is Herbie.

It’s so beautiful.

A car.

A bloody car.

...

He wakes up the next morning, eyes burning with lack of sleep. He stumbles into the kitchen, where Freddie sits on the counter island, cuddling his cat, and Brian and John make themselves breakfast. 

John hands Brian the coffee machine and says, “Good morning, Roger.”

Brian disposes the coffee atop the refrigerator. “Morning, Rog.”

“Morning.” He tugs Lucky Charms from the cabinet and clutches the milk. “What are we doing today?”

“We’re trying to figure out our new album.”

“Ah.”

John sits across him, cross legged in the chair.

“Cheese toast? Again!” Roger exclaims.

“Uh, yeah?” John shrugs.

“Why?”

“Why not?”

“You know there’s other foods, right?”

“Um, yeah.” He doesn’t even look up from his magazine.

“Um, okay.”

“Hm.”

Roger taps the spoon against the bowl, thinking about that _idiot_ car. Then he grabs a scrap of paper and jots down the lyrics he thought up all night.

“Roger, you’re writing on the rent.” Brian snatches it.

“Wait wait wait, no—”

Brian’s eyes widen. “Wha— what is this?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all. Give it here. Brian. Give it.” Roger grabs at it wildly. Curse Brian and his freakishly long arms! “GIVE IT HERE.”

Freddie waltzes atop the counter, steaming coffee mug in hand, and plucks it from Brian’s fingers. “It’s just a bill, darling.”

Brian snickers. “It’s not just a bill. It’s Roger’s new song.”

“Oh, is it? Let me have a look.”

“ _NO_!”

Freddie’s eyes widen, exactly like Brian’s. And he begins to laugh. “John, have a look at this.”

Roger’s had enough. He wrestles it from Freddie and retreats to his cereal.

Brian and Freddie’s laughs ring in his ears. _It’s not funny_.

John, unfazed, finishes off his toast.

_It’s not funny._

_..._

Months later, Roger’s perfected his song. But the others don’t understand! So he’s locked away in the cupboard. And he’s NOT leaving. Not until his bloody song’s on the B-side. Freddie and Brian argue. Freddie says he doesn’t want it on the B-side. Brian says, _it’s not a big deal_. John butts in every now and then, mostly in Roger’s favor.

They’d better give the song what it deserves.

“Roger? Come out.”

“No.”

“Right now.”

“Do you like my song now?”

“Just come out.”

“Then no.”

Brian huffs. “Roger Taylor, come out of that cupboard _right now_.”

“Not until Freddie puts it on the B-side. And says he’s sorry.”

“You’re acting like a child.”

“A child who deserves respect!”

Brian curses to himself.

“Tell Fred to hurry up. There are spiders in here.”

“I can _not_ believe you.” Footsteps recede, and he’s left with the thin line of light and his wrinkled photo of Herbie.

Another shadow darkens the door. _Knock knock._

“You’ve reached the home of unrecognized talent—”

“Roger, this is getting ridiculous. Get out.” John whispers. “Freddie’s really upset.”

“ _I’M_ upset!”

“You’re both upset. Over what? A song?”

“Yes, John, you’ve got it! Good job,” he mutters, sarcastic.

“And I get it. You feel underappreciated. I understand. But is this worth leaving the band over?”

“Yes.”

“Is it?”

He pauses, angry jitters ebbing away. “...yes??”

More footsteps descend. “John. Get out of the way.”

“S _oorryyy_.”

Freddie knocks at the door. “Roger. Fine. Your song can be on the B-side. But this is stupid.”

“Really? On the B-side?”

Resigned, he sighs, “...yes.”

Roger flings the door open, elated. “YES!” He dances around the kitchen. “Yes yes yes yes yesss!!!”

Brian, despite himself, cracks a grin. 

John dances with him. “Congrats, Roger!”

Freddie huffs, a light grimace on his face.

Roger can’t stop smiling.


End file.
